fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Minna Wa Precure New Generation
"Walking in the footsteps of legends. Forever we are Precure" - Series tagline Minna Wa Precure New Generation (みんなはプリキュア New Generation Min'na wa Purikyua New Generation) is a hypothetical Precure season by HackerEX and Anzan. This series celebrates the 25th anniversary of the Pretty Cure franchise. The season premiered on Feburary 6 2028, exactly 24 years after the premiere of Futari Wa Precure. This season's motifs are legacy, growing up, and features the children and or younger siblings of various characters becoming Precure. Plot Minna Wa Precure New Generation episodes Minna Wa Precure New Generation movies For over 25 years, the Pretty Cure have been defending the Earth from the forces of evil. However, they cannot fight forever and so, when the Queen of Light is kidnapped by the Twilight Cage, a cult who worshiped the Dark King, it was time for a new age of Precures to take up the mantle and save all worlds. Characters Pretty Cures * Yukishiro Akane (雪代あかね Yukishiro Akane)/'Cure Grey' (キュアグレイ Kyua Gurei) The daughter of Honoka and Kiriya, Akane has inherited her mother's wits but can also be a bit stubborn at times. Akane idolizes her "Aunt" Nagisa to the point of joining the school lacross team. Unfortunately she also seems to have picked up a few of the former Cure Black's less than ideal tendencies such as her pessimistic attitude and tendency to overeat. Her catchphrase is "Not good~!" (よくない~! Yokunai~!). * Katsuki Toka (香月とか Katsuki Toka)/'Cure Roar' (キュアロア Kyua Roa) The daughter of Kota and Rentaro and a first year student at Verone Academy after her mother got a job as the curator of a local museum. Possessing both her mother's enthusiasm and her father's attitude, Toka can come off as a bit of a brat sometimes. Despite that, she's fiercely loyal to her friends and won't let anyone push her around, which can get her into trouble at times. * Hanasaki Futaba (花咲双葉 Hanasaki Futaba)/'Cure Rose' (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) The younger sister of Tsubomi and a first year student at Verone Academy. A very curious young girl who loves flowers and dancing, she often serves as the voice of reason whenever there is tension between team mates. * Minamino Souta (南野 奏太 Minamino Sōta)/'Cure Maestro' (キュアマエストロ Kyua Maesutoro) Kanade's little brother whose family recently moved to Wakaba City after their parents decided to expand their cupcake shop the Lucky Spoon which he sometimes helps out at. Still a bit mischievous but has recently started to take an interest in music. * Nono Kotori (野乃ことり Nono Kotori)/'Cure Shout' (キュアシャウト Kyua Shauto) Hana's little sister who moved to Wakaba City after her father was transferred to a new branch of the HugMan Home Center. Kotori can be a bit snobbish and loves to act more mature than she really is. However, much like her older sister she'll always be there to encourage her friends and those close to her. * Prince Hope Dreamer Kashiwa (プリンス・ホープ・ドリーマー・柏 Purinsu Hōpu Dorīmā Kashiwa)/'Haruno Kashiwa' (春野柏 Haruno Kashiwa)/'Cure King' (キュアキング Kyua Kingu) The son of Queen Haruka and King Kanata of the Hope Kingdom. Kashiwa always loved hearing his mother tell stories of her youth and dreamed of one day visiting her homeland. When he turned 17 his parents finally gave him their blessing to leave, however the prince messed up the coordinates and wound up in Wakaba City rather than Yumegahama. Having been granted his Precure powers by his father and trained how to use them, Kashiwa wound up becoming something of a mentor figure to the new team. Kashiwa is kindhearted and like his mother is very easily impressed, however he can also be a bit forgetful at times. Fairies * Lippi (リッピ Rippi): Known as the Princess of Courage, Lippi is the daughter of Mepple and Mipple who came to Earth after the Queen of Light was kidnapped and wound up becoming Akane's partner. A bit of a smartmouth who gets confused easily. * Perfume (パフューム Pafu~yūmu): A newly born fairy from the Heart Tree who came to the city looking for his partner, running into Futaba completely by chance. Because of this, he has a tendency to get overconfident and rely on luck to deal with his problems. * Melody (メロディー Merodī): A blue cat fairy with black streaks from Major Land who was being trained by Hummy to sing the Melody of Happiness. However, hearing about the threat of the Twilight Cage, Aphrodite sent her to Wakaba City to gather allies. She wound up running into Souta and became instantly attached to him, much to the young boy's annoyance at first. Like her mentor, Melody is very cheerful and always wants to see the good in people. However she usually responds to anyone that annoys her with a scratch across the face. * Hamta Hiro (ハムタヒロ Hamuta Hiro): A green and white hamster with a mohawk who was part of the same clan as Hariham Harry. It seems that the Queen of Light's disappearance had a negative effect on the future so with the help of Kurai Hagumi he was able to travel back in time in an attempt to fix this, winding up landing directly in Kotori's bedroom. Hiro is very much like his partner in terms of personality, which can lead to the two of them butting heads more often than not. Like most of his clan, Hiro can also take on a human form when needed. * Tobi (トビ Tobi): A friendly Allosaurus Spirit who’s obsessed with the human world and peppers random English phrases into his speech. Fearing the threat of the Twilight Cage, the Dragon King as well as the current Guardian Horn decided it would be best to send him back to the human world to gather help. Tobi wound up running into Toka as well as his former partner/Guardian Katsuki Rentaro, the latter of whom encouraging the Dino Spirit to keep an eye on his daughter. * Pip (ピップ Pippu): A penguin fairy that's part of the Hope Kingdom royal guard who was assigned to watch over the prince while he was away from the kingdom. Acts tough but is actually a harmless teddy bear who softens up the moment someone gives him affection and/or food. Twilight Cage * Getsuyobi (月曜 Getsuyō''bi''): The leader of the Twilight Cage, an evolved Zakenna that was born from the ruins of the Dark Zone and now seeks to revive his master by draining the life of the Queen of Light. Cruel and unrelenting, he has a tendency to lash out like a wild beast when angered. * Kayobi (火曜日 Kayōbi): A fox like alien that serves as Getsuyobi's right hand. Very sly and is usually the one who comes up with most of the cult's strategies. Was originally named Genmu-Tsune who once competed in the Smashground tournament but was quickly taken out of the running by the Cyberverse Precure and Cure Pitch. Getsuyobi found him and gave him a new purpose. * Suiyobi (水曜日 Suiyōbi): A Dracorex from Dino World that hatched not long after her father Yogantsume's death. One day she was approached by Getsuyobi who told her what happened and offered her sanctuary. Despises the Precure and Toka in particular. In battle, she's an unrelenting warrior who often fights alongside the monsters she creates. * Mokuyobi (木曜日 Mokuyōbi): an plant-like Uzaina created from the remains of Dark Fall and given intelligence and more mobile body by the power of the Twilight Cage. A bit cowardly and tends to rely on others to do his dirty work. * Kinyobi (金曜日 Kin'yōbi): A literal golden calf, Kinyobi has shapeshifting abilities thanks to being made of similar material as Fusion. Cold and calculating, he's mostly used as a scout for the Twilight Cage to track the movements of the Precure and find good opportunities to gather darkness in order to revive their King. * Doyobi and Nichiyobi (土曜日と日曜日 Doyōbi to Nichiyōbi): A robot dog and monkey combo that seem to share a mind similar to Stop and Freeze from Dysdark whose remnants they were made from and given additional battle capabilities. * Yabaina (やばいな Yabaina): Monsters born from human misfortune, come in a variety of shapes and sizes with different degrees of intelligence. Secondary Characters Previous Cures * Yukishiro Honoka (雪城 ほのか Yukishiro Honoka): Akane's mother and a science teacher at Verone Academy. Serves as one of the main mentors to the team, even providing them a base of operations in her old childhood home where her late grandmother Sanae lived * Kaiou Kiriya (海王キリヤ Kaiō Kiriya): Reborn as a human after the first defeat of the Dark King, Kiriya has no memory of his past life aside from a reoccurring nightmare. Despite this, he and Honoka eventually met up again and rekindled their relationship, eventually marrying and having a daughter together. A bit socially awkward around people but deals with things as best he can. * Misumi Nagisa (美墨 なぎさ Misumi Nagisa): The school lacrosse coach but still a bit of a klutz. Her and Akane are almost inseparable and she does her best to train her both as a Precure and in the sport they both love. * Misumi Ryouta (美墨 亮太 Misumi Ryōta): Nagisa’s younger brother who runs a video game store in town that the Cures sometimes hang out at. * Chiyo (ちよ Chiyo): A yellow Labrador puppy who was the runt of the litter before being given to Akane by her mother. He that often keeps her company. * Mepple (メップル Meppuru): Nagisa’s partner and Lappi’s father and who reluctantly sent her back to the Garden of Light years ago at the Queen’s request but now spoils her rotten upon her return * Mipple (ミップル Mippuru): Honoka’s partner and Lappi’s mother. Often tries to help Honoka with her work while keeping her husband and daughter in check * Hanasaki Youichi (花咲陽一 Hanasaki Yōichi): Futaba’s father who owns a flower shop in town. * Hanasaki Mizuki (花咲みずき Hanasaki Mizuki): Futaba’s mother * Hanasaki Tsubomi (花咲 つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi): A bit skittish but much more confident than she was before. Still lives in Kibougahana and runs the Flower Shop with Coupe which she inherited after her grandmother Kaoruko’s passing but still pops over to visit her little sister whenever she can. * Minamino Kanade (南野 奏 Minamino Kanade): Owner and operator of the Lucky Spoon in Kanon Town after her family expanded their operations to Wakaba City. As it happens, the two aren’t that far apart from each other so she sometimes stops by to help Souta with his music lessons. * Minamino Sousuke (南野 奏介 Minamino Sousuke): Souta’s father, getting a bit on in years but still an excellent cook none the less. * Minamino Misora (南野 美空 Minamino Misora): Souta’s mother * Nono Shintarou (野乃森太郎 Nono Shintarō): Kotori’s father and head manager of the Wakaba City branch of the HugMan Home Center. Sometimes helps out with Kotori’s Precure training when he has the opportunity. * Nono Sumire (野乃すみれ Nono Sumire): Kotori’s mother and a freelance reporter. Sometimes takes karate lessons at the Sakura Dojo in the neighboring town of Hagakure. * Kurai Hana (クライはな Kurai Hana) : Usually busy as the owner of a boutique corporation in Hagukumi City called All4You and the mother of a young girl but always enjoys when her younger sister has time to visit. * George Kurai (ジョージ・クライ Jōji・Kurai): With the future changed and Criasu no more George is now a devoted father who adores his family and now has a job selling flowers at his wife’s company * Kurai Hagami (クライはぐみ Kurai Wa gumi): Sometimes called Hugtan (はぐたん) by her friends and family, Hugami is the 5 year old daughter of Hana and George. A very polite young girl who enjoys playing with her Aunt Kotori when she comes to visit. * Katsuki Kota (香月コタ Katsuki Kota): Toka’s mother. Now a curator at the Wakaba City History Museum but still loves going on digs with her family when she’s able. * Katsuki Rentaro (香月連太郎 Katsuki Rentarō): Toka’s father. Despite being human now and no longer having his Power Buckler, Rentaro is still fairly strong and helps his daughter with her training. Has now started to take an interest in treasure hunting and sometimes drags his family along with him. * Hope Flora Haruka (ホープ・フローラー・はるか Hōpu Furōrā Haruka): Kashiwa’s mother and the queen of Hope Kingdom who rules with the help of her sister-in-law Towa, who sometimes takes over whenever Haruka wants to go visit her son. * Hope Grand Kanata (ホープ・グランド・カナタ Hōpu Gurando Kanata): Kashiwa’s father who gave him his powers and taught him how to use them. Usually busy as the king of Hope Kingdom but still crosses over to the other side on occasion. * Kujou Hikari (九条ひかり Kujou Hikari): After Akane’s namesake expanded her business in Yokohama and was able to hire a few more employees, Hikari moved back home to Wakaba City where she now owns and operates the original Tako Café. * Pollun (ポルン Porun): Hikari’s partner and the Prince of Light but now also the current mascot of the Tako Café. He’s matured a bit but can still be kind of a brat sometimes * Ryuba Eiji (リュウバ英字 Ryuuba Eiji): A part time employee at the Tako Café and a classmate of Akane’s with a rather big crush on her. However, he could also give Nagisa a run for her money when it comes to being a nervous wreck over things. * Masuko Mina (益子美奈 Masuko Mina): A reporter desperate for a scoop on the Precure and often follows them around begging for an interview. Other Next Generational Cures * Kujou Yuuyami (九条夕闇 Kujou Yūyami): The daughter of Hikari and Ota Kudai who sometimes helps out at the Tako Café. A quiet girl who often has her nose buried in a book. * Hyuuga Minori (日向 みのり Hyuuga Minori): Saki’s younger sister who works on the student council at Verone Academy. A very responsible young girl with a kind and gentle heart. She was one of the few people other than Akane who was able to bring out Toka’s softer side and, after an incident where she discovered the girl’s identity as Cure Roar, the two eventually became friends * Yumehara Koji (夢原輝二 Yumehara Kouji): Nozomi and Coco’s son and a natural leader who is part of the student council along with Minori. * Akimoto Shouta (秋元翔太 Akimoto Shōta): Komachi and Nuts’ son who has a bit of an attitude problem. But he still looks up to his mother and hopes one day he can accomplish something great like she did. * Chinen Hope (知念ホープ Chinen Hōpu): The daughter of Love and Daisuke. Like her mother, she’s very friendly and loves to dance but can also be a little awkward at times. One of Futaba’s closest friends. * Hino Enjo (日野円城 Hino Enjō): The daughter of Akane Hino and Brian Taylor. A lively girl who loves soccer and seems to have inherited both her mother's wit and her competitive streak * Aida Shiro (あいだ シロ Aida Shiro): The adoptive son of current Prime Minister Mana Aida who usually lives with her cousin Miyako in Wakaba City. Has a bit more self control than his mother but will still go out of his way to help those in need * Sagara Kishi (相楽騎士 Sagara Kishi): The son of Megumi and Seiji. Hates bullies and has a habit of jumping in without thinking when he sees someone in trouble. * Hanami Maji (花見マジ Hanami Maji): The adoptive daughter of Mirai and Riko who they found abandoned as an infant in Magic World. An intelligent young girl and one of Kotori’s few friends. Maji tried to teach her magic a few times with less than stellar results. * Kenjou Miku (剣城みく Kenjō Miku): Akira’s younger sister. With her illness cured and now able to go to school again, Miku is now a lively young girl who’s always willing to lend a hand but has a tendency to overdo things. Her sister taught her how to cook and she now loves baking, especially cupcakes. * Hagaromo Lele (羽衣レレ Hagoromo Rere): Lala’s Daughter and a resident of Planet Saman who came to Earth after hearing all of her mother’s wonderful stories about her time there. Lele is honest to a fault which can sometimes cause problems and makes no secret of the fact that she’s an alien. As she owns her own starship she sometimes acts as a personal chauffeur for the Precure whenever they need to get somewhere far away in a hurry * Saiba Yamato (サイバやまと Saiba Yamato): The eldest child of Sasami who helps raise their family after their father ran out on them. A responsible young man but can kind of have a bit of a temper at times which his partner Gabumon often keeps in check. * Saiba Rukia (サイバルキア Saiba Rukia): The middle child of the family, a bit of a tomboy who plays on the school lacrosse team with Akane and Toka * Saiba Takashi (サイバたかし Saiba Takashi): An energetic young boy who always wears a pair of goggles on his head and has a lust for adventure, which can sometimes get him in trouble alongside his partner in crime Agumon, who refers to him by Taka-aniki (鷹ー兄貴). * Saiba Sanae (サイバ早苗): The youngest and loudest of the family, kind of a brat that’s always throwing tantrums. Despite that, she’s something of a prodigy when it comes to computers alongside her partner Taitotchi (タイトッチ Taitotchi), the child of Manetchi and Lovelitchi * Taiga Mimi (タイガミミ Taiga Mimi): The daughter of Keiko and Hinata’s cousin Miyumi. A competitive girl who loves sports and is basically Nagisa’s right hand on the Lacrosse field who helps her manage the team. * Taiga Asami (タイガあさみ Taiga Asami): Mimi’s twin sister whose very aggressive to the point where even Toka has learned not to mess with her, and loves football. Has a softer side as well and is very protective of her sister. * Skyla Hanes (スカイラ・ヘインズ Sukaira Heinzu): Yumi’s daughter who was born and raised in America but moved to Japan with her father Michael Hanes (マイケル・ヘインズ Maikeru Heinzu) when she was 14. Her mother is a pilot in the US navy so she doesn’t get to see her that often but still respects her none the less and wishes she could be half as driven as her when he grows up. Kind of a loser in most respects but she often gets herself dragged into various messes by Toka. * Strike (攻撃 Kōgeki)/'Kyoryusei Tsuno' (恐竜せい津野 Kyōryūsei Tsuno): Kanna’s son and a Guardian in training. However he can’t stand such a boring lifestyle and has a habit of swiping Gnaw’s old Power Buckler and hopping over to the human world before receiving it proper to become Cure Tri-Horn (ュアトライホーン Kyua Torai-Hōn). One of Toka’s best friends and the two of them have a habit of getting into trouble together. * Kiryu Kenji (桐生賢司 Kiryū Kenji): The son of former Kyoryugers Daigo and Ami. A lively young boy who loves to be the center of attention whenever possible, he ended up inheriting his father's magnetic personality and a bit of her mother's ego * Sukui Mina (スクイミーナ Sukui Mīna): Hikari Sukui’s little sister. Loves heroes and won’t shut up about them, especially in regards to the Precure and her older sister who’s now an Olympic athlete. Has kind of a crush on Prince Kashiwa and often follows him around, before helping Minori admit her feelings for the prince * Arashi Rentaro (嵐蓮太郎 Arashi Hasutarō): Kaguya's eldest son: Brave and strongwilled, he has a desire to protect the weak afte he was saved by a hero himself. He also has the power to become Kamen Rider Shinobi (仮面ライダーシノビ Kamen Raidā Shinobi), the male counterpart to the Shinobi Stars Precure * Arashi Iroha (嵐色は Arashi Irowa): Kaguya's only daughter. She is a ninja in training and has a crush on Kamen Rider Shinobi, affectionally calling him Mr. Shinobi (シノビ様 Shinobi-sama) not knowing that it's her brother. * Arashi Kenta (嵐健太 Arashi Kenta): Kaguya’s youngest son and star pupil. Very skilled but also a bit cocky at times as he was a fan of the Naruto manga. He is the only one who knows that his brother is Kamen Rider Shinobi * Kinta Ruki (キンタルキ Kinta Ruki): Usagi’s little sister. Not particularly gifted but still very determined none the less. Good friends with Akane who happens to be a fan of her sister’s music. As Cure Gold (キュアゴールド Kyua Gōrudo), she has her own mechanical Chromadrone called Beetold (ビートルド Bītorudo). * Murasakino Wataru (紫野渉 Murasakino Wataru): Amu’s younger brother who enjoys sketching but can get a bit snippy at people every so often, especially when they interrupt him. He also wears the same goggles worn by current Monroe Electronics CEO and Kamen Rider NXT , Alex Rylander (アレックス・ライランダー Arekkusu Rairandā). As Cure Silver, he has his own mechanical Chromadrone called Stagin (スタギン Sutagin) * Kaizoki Luka (かいぞうきルカ Kaizouki Ruka): The daughter of Kairi and Toma. Not very bright but an excitable young girl who loves adventure. When Akane's grou[ were preparing to return to their home dimension, Luka begged her mother to let her go with them who eventually agreed, telling Akane to keep an eye on her. Items * Cure Watch '(キュアウォッチ ''Kyua U~otchi) - The Cures' main transformation device (outside of Cure King) which fuses them and their partners together after inserting a Precure Medal into it and turning the dial * 'King Watch '(キングウォッチ Kingu U~otchi) - Cure King's main transformation device. * 'Precure Medals '(プリキュアメダル Purikyua Medaru) - The season's main collectible gimmick, each of these medals can grant the user unknown powers depending on what is depicted on the medal itself Locations * 'Earth '(地球 Chikyū): It's often referred to by residents of the Garden of Light and Dotsuku Zone as the '''Garden of Rainbows (虹の園 Niji no Sono), Human World (人間の世界 Ningen no Sekai) by those from Dinosaur World, and No Magic World (ナシマホウ界 Nashimahou Kai) for those who live in Magic World * Garden of Light (光の園 Hikari no Sono): The world where Mepple, Mipple, Porun and Lippi come from. * Dinosaur World (恐竜の世界 Kyōryū no Sekai) - The homeworld of Rentaro and Tobi * Hope Kingdom (ホープキングダム Hōpu Kingudamu) - King Kanata, Towa, and Pip's homeland * Kaiyoushio (海陽潮 Kaiyōshio) - The homeworld of Luka, and the Treasure Trove Pirates * Cyberverse (サイバーバース Saibābāsu) - The hidden world from within the various bits of technology, which is currently being defended by Alex Rylander ** Tamagotchi Town (たまごっちタウン Tamagotchi Taun) - The homeworld of the Tamagotchi ** Digital World (デジタルワールド Dejitaru Wārudo) - The homeworld of the Digimon ** Videoland (ビデオランド Bideorando) - The homeworld of the various game characters * Magic World (魔法界 Mahō Kai?): The world where the Magic School resides and Riko's home world. * Wakaba City: The city that serves as main setting of the season * Tako Café: A mobile cafe created by Akane, that is currently run by Hikari. * Verone Academy: The school where Nagisa and Honoka teach, and where the Cures attend. Trivia * This series shares some similarities with Disney's Descendants films in that it follows the younger generation of the previous seasons, with a mix of both returning and brand new characters being showcased. Category:Minna Wa Precure New Generation Category:Fan Series